Frozen Heart
by Selena Cloud
Summary: "My name is Alexandrea, but my hero name is Frost. I was abused from the day my mother died in the hands of Hydra and now my day of stopping them is here...But I will need some help...From the Avengers"
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, this story is a gift to a person whos been commenting on my other story Beyond the Portal for quite some time. AvengerFrost I hope you love this story to death. Here is the Character Profile**

 **Name: Alexandra 'June' Davis**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hero Nickname: Frost**

 **Powers: Ice Manipulation and Self Healing**

 **Mother: Desceased**

 **Father: Alive**

 **Allies: The Avengers**

 **~Frozen Heart~**

She screamed in pain as she was kicked in the stomach again...and again. She breathed slowly as her father glared at her with hate before he yelled. His voice filled with rage.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" He screamed as the female shook her head just wanting for this to stop.

"Im not helping you kill innocence people daddy. I'm sorry" she whispered as he was about to beat her again but then there was a gun shot and he fell to the ground. The girl couldn't move. She felt so tired...A female hand touched her shoulder. She whimpered

"Hey, hey, listen to me. Were gonna be okay. Okay?" said a female voice as the girl felt herself being lifted off her feet "Dont die on me kid"

"Natasha" said a male voice "Lets go"

Then everything went black...

 **~Frozen Heart~**

 **~Unknown P.O.V~**

My eyes opened up as I felt something soft against my back. I heard my breathing before I took in a breath. I opened my eyes to see a male standing over me. I said nothing. Were these people the ones that saved me.

"Good, your awake" the male said "You gave us a scare. You feeling okay?"

I nodded "Where am I?"

"Your in the Avengers Tower" answered the male "Im Bruce, Bruce Banner"

"Alexandra, but call me Alex for short" I said as a female walked into the room "Im guessing you wanna know about how I have the abilities?"

"Yeah" Bruce answered "Im your body we found some..."

"From Loki's specter, I was experiment for Hydra. My father was one of the general's there and he hated me pretty much" I let out an annoyed "He only wanted me so that I could take you guys out. I never wanted that"

"You only wanted whats right" said the female.

"Exactly"

"Names Natasha"

"Alex"

~ **Frozen Heart** ~

I was in my new room, I was able to learn the names of each Avenger...Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint, Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill. My hair was in a ponytail as I looked into the mirror. My eyes clear and blue as crystal. I was wearing a white dress with black boots. New clothes they gave me. I did a small smile before I walked over to the window.

"Mom"

I miss you so much...I wish you were here...

* * *

 **~End of Beginning~**

 **~Chapter 1 coming soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally it is winter break. Here is the newest chapter XD**

 **~Frozen Heart~**

I remember running through the snow, riding it like a horse as I raised my hands quickly. Ice poured out of my hands and onto most of the Hydra soldiers, freezing most of them while Hulk ran right through them or punched them aside

I can hear Tony's voice through my earpiece

" _Shit_!"

"Well dang, I thought it as he said it" I said with a small smirk as I kicked two Hydra men in the face before turning around and punching another Hydra male in the face, knocking him out.

" _Language_ " Steve said through the piece making me giggle slightly " _Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?_ "

" _The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken._ " Jarvis said through the ear piece. I let out a small grunt as I punched two soldiers in the face before kicking one that was running behind me. My blonde pale hair shined in the snowy weather before I dodged gun fire.

"Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it." Thor said as I ran past him and froze two of the soldiers.

"At long last..." Thor mumbled

" _At long last is lasting a little long, boys._ " Natasha said. Natasha was like a protective sister over me. Once we told our stories to one another and opened up. We grew close. She was like another sister to me and we kept out emotions with each other. Since...we both been through hell at some point of our lives

" _Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise._ " Clint said

"Ya think?" I asked, rolling my eyes slightly as I froze two tanks and destroyed three weapons used against us.

" _Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language?_ '" Tony asked as I let out a small giggle.

"I know, it just slipped out" Steve groaned. As I hide behind a tree I felt a blur run past me. I blink before I felt someone push me to the ground. I yelped as I hit the snow. I felt a male walk past me

"You didnt see that coming?" he asked, a small smirk forming on his lips. I glared at him before I did a smirk of my own. Before he ran, I lifted a finger before his shoes froze beneath his feet causing him to trip and fall. I stood up as he glared at me. I unfroze his shoes before I titled my head.

"What? Didnt see that coming?" I asked shyly before he rain off into the distance

" _We have an enhanced in the field._ " Steve warned

"Yea, I notice" I said while rolling my eyes.

" _Drawbridge is down, people._ " Tony said

" _Alex, go with Tony_ " Steve ordered as I nodded slowly

"On it" I said as I walked through the entrance. As I walked through the halls I felt someone was beside me. Then my world changed around me.

 _I found myself strapped within a lab table, I was screaming as the scientists came up to me holding a knees. I grew scared with every passing second. I screamed, very very loud._

 _"NO, I DONT WANT THIS! LET ME GOO" I screamed_

 _"Dont worry, you'll be doing us a great service" the male said before the needle was placed on my soft skin. I let out a scream as pain shot through my body like a fire. I cough...and coughed._

 _"Alex...Alex..."_

 _The pain...it was to much...so much-_

 _" **Alex**!" _

I gasped as I was suddenly back into the hallway. Tony was the one shaking me. I blinked as I stared at my self wearing a black spandex with black boots. My blonde hair in a ponytail in the iron reflection. I shook my head slightly, trying to get rid of that nightmare.

"You okay?" Tony was concerned about me, his features show it. But...I couldn't say anything...not yet...I nodded slowly doing a fake smile

"Yea, just a little headache" I lied "You got what we came for?"

Tony didnt seemed to belive me. But thankfully he proceeded to show Loki's scepter making me smile slightly. Mission completed...

"Lets go home"

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**


End file.
